The Fallen One
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Leorio recuerda la noche en la que cambió su vida. ¿Será para bien o no? Reviews si queréis que siga la historia
1. Chapter 1

Bien entrada la noche, en la habitación en penumbra de una simple residencia de alumnos, un joven hombre está sentado encima de la cama. En la mano una copa con licor y hielos, ya derretidos, que le aguan la bebida. Mira la copa sin verla, como si buscara en el fondo las respuestas a las preguntas que le atormentan todas las noches. Cuánto tiempo llevo así, se pregunta. ¿Serán minutos que le han parecido una eternidad? ¿Horas nada más? ¿O quizás son años ya? El hombre deja la copa en una mesita junto al despertador y se encamina hacia el pequeño baño. Enciende la luz y se mira al espejo: tiene unas grandes ojeras que ya no se pueden disimular, el pelo sucio y grasiento, y una barba que parece llevar semanas sin cortarse. Pero lo más preocupante son sus ojos. Están rojos, pero no sabe por qué. ¿Será por la falta de sueño? ¿O por las innumerables lágrimas que ha derramado? ¿O quizás es una mezcla de las dos cosas? Ha caído muy bajo. Él, que en otro tiempo hubiera resultado un tipo que despertaba expresiones de admiración por donde pasaba, ahora lo único que despierta es compasión. Debería ser el hombre más feliz del mundo: su licencia de Hunter le permite acceder a sitios a los que todos sueñan ir, los fondos que le proporciona la Asociación son los suficientes como para permitirle estudiar lo que más desea: la Medicina. Sin embargo, no es feliz. Hay algo que le falta. Y ese algo es lo que no le deja dormir, lo que le hace llorar, lo que le ha quitado las ganas de perseguir su sueño. Se echa un poco de agua en la cara para intentar borrar los rastros de lágrimas que aún quedan en sus mejillas, a pesar de que hace tiempo que se le han acabado. Se mira un poco más detenidamente en el espejo, y aún se pueden adivinar fragmentos de su antiguo yo: ojos azules, piel morena, pelo negro y encrespado y las arrugas testigos de una radiante sonrisa que siempre tenía en la cara. Lanza un suspiro al vacío de su cuarto y dice dirigiéndose al espejo:

- Como te has estropeado, Leorio.

Leorio esboza una sonrisa amarga y vuelve de nuevo a la habitación. Por el camino enciende un pequeño equipo de música, en el que hay un CD que se pone en marcha automáticamente. Leorio cierra los ojos y deja que la letra de la canción lo invada lentamente, describiendo a la perfección sus sentimientos.

_I saw your face in the morning sun  
oh, I thought you were there  
I heard your voice as the wind passed me by  
silently, whispering my name_

_(Vi tu cara en la luz del alba_

_Oh, pensaba que eras tú_

_Oí tu voz cuando el viento pasó por mi lado_

_Suavemente, susurraba mi nombre)_

Más de una vez, cuando despertaba tras dormirse por puro agotamiento, la luz del sol le recordaba el color de sus cabellos, rubios y cortos, y creía que estaba ahí acostado. Pero cuando abría los ojos, la ilusión desaparecía y se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, sin esa persona que tanto quería. Después, con una fuerte opresión en el pecho, se levantaba de la cama y abría la ventana. El viento entraba entonces con suavidad y silbaba por los rincones, y cuando silbaba junto a su oído, creía estar escuchando su voz llamándolo suavemente al oído. Pero cuando se giraba, la ilusión desaparecía y se daba cuenta de que estaba solo, sin esa persona que tanto quería.

_So many things that I wanted to say  
forever left untold  
I still remember the tears that you shed  
over someone else._

_(Tantas cosas que quise decirte_

_Se quedaron para siempre calladas_

_Aún recuerdo las lágrimas que derramaste_

_Por otra persona)_

Leorio aún se sentía culpable por no haberle dicho todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos. Todas esas palabras de amor, de cariño, esas palabras que se quedaron en su garganta por culpa del orgullo. Quizás si las hubiera dicho, sus ilusiones se harían realidad, y vería su pelo rubio al despertarse, y sentiría sus brazos abrazándole y susurrándole al oído su nombre entre beso y beso. Pero había sido tan estúpido que se había callado. No había dicho nada, a pesar de que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas demostrarle todo el amor que sentía por él. No lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando, en una de las tantas noches de copas que habían pasado ellos dos juntos, el pequeño rubio se había echado a llorar en sus brazos. Pero lloraba por su familia. Lloraba por su clan exterminado, por no haber sido capaz de exterminar a sus asesinos cuando tuvo la oportunidad. A Leorio se le partía el corazón cada vez que un sonoro gemido de dolor escapaba de sus labios, sabedor de que había perdido la oportunidad de hacerle saber que no estaba solo, que ahora lo tenía a él. Leorio lo único que pudo hacer fue acunarlo lentamente mientras le acariciaba el pelo hasta que su pequeño se durmió en su pecho. Cuando a la mañana siguiente despertaba, su pequeño rubio nunca recordaba nada de la noche anterior.

_Our love could never die  
all I can do is cry  
save a little prayer for the fallen one._

_(Nuestro amor nunca podrá morir_

_Todo lo que puedo hacer es llorar_

_Y rezar una plegaria por el caído)_

Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era rezar, rezar para que su pequeño ángel no cometiera locuras, rezar por que su corazón roto se recompusiera y no muriera. Y mientras reza su plegaria, derramar lágrimas por él, por todo el dolor que su amor sentía. Era la única cosa que podía hacer, y sólo por el amor que le profesaba a su ángel caído, sería capaz de hacerlo por el resto de su vida si era necesario.

_There is a light down at memory lane  
slowly fading away  
Still holding on to the dreams torn apart  
I will follow my heart._

_(Cuando recuerdo el pasado, veo una luz_

_Que lentamente se desvanece_

_Aferrándome aún a mis sueños destruidos_

_Seguiré el dictado de mi corazón)_

Esa luz que le había proporcionado su querido ángel se estaba desvaneciendo. Con el tiempo, los recuerdos se van borrando lentamente, sobre todo si son malos. Para Leorio, la luz de su ángel se convierte cada vez en un brillo más tenue, más difuminado. Cada vez que intenta recordarlo, su rostro está más borroso, sus ojos son más lejanos, y su voz, menos clara. El sueño de un amor eterno se va rompiendo poco a poco. Pero Leorio no se rinde, y cada vez que lo recuerda intenta poner más atención para recordar todos y cada unos de los detalles de su pequeño rubio, y se deja llevar por las sensaciones que le embriagan en esos momentos. Las sonrisas que alguna vez adornaron la cara de su niño le devuelven la suya, las lágrimas que vio en sus ojos escarlata le crean un nudo en la garganta. Todos esos recuerdos le dejan con un mal sabor de boca por no haber sido capaz de apreciarlos.

_Still on my own, chasing the sun  
of a time long ago  
The shade in my heart, tearing apart  
everything that I longed for_

_(En mi soledad, sigo buscando el sol_

_De mis recuerdos lejanos_

_La sombra en mi corazón que destroza_

_Todo lo que yo quise)_

Leorio mira la pared en frente de él. En todo este tiempo que ha durado su soledad, ni un solo momento ha dejado de pensar en su pequeño. Para Leorio, conocer a su ángel rubio fue como una explosión de color en su mundo gris, una revolución que le plantó cara a pesar de su juventud, o quizás a causa de su juventud. El joven Kuruta no dudó ni un momento en faltarle al respeto ni contradecirlo, cosa que, a pesar de ponerlo furioso, lo hacía sentir más vivo que nunca. Desde la muerte de Pietro, nada tenía significado para él, sólo vivía su rutina. Despertar, comer, estudiar y vuelta a la cama. Pero la llegada de Kurapika a su vida había sido como despertar de un sueño muy largo. Sin embargo, ahora una sombra se había abatido sobre su vida, una sombra que se había llevado todo lo que Leorio alguna vez quiso: el orgullo. Por orgullo, no le había dicho nada a Kurapika, por orgullo no le había escrito aún, por orgullo no le había llamado al teléfono a pesar de tener su número. Por orgullo no quería verlo hasta haberse convertido en alguien de provecho, o eso pensaba Leorio. Por eso, se había prometido a sí mismo que hasta que no se convirtiera en médico no volvería a verlo, para así poder afrontarlo con total seguridad en sí mismo.

Leorio se tumba en su cama. El equipo de música ha dejado de sonar y el silencio invade la estancia. El chico mira hacia su izquierda, donde aún está la copa de licor, y mira la hora que marca su despertador. Es ya de madrugada, pero no importa. No va a poder dormir esta noche. Así que, con suavidad, cierra los párpados y se dispone a recordar aquella fatídica noche en…

** … York Shin City, hace 4 años.**

Era la última noche de Kurapika en la ciudad. Gon y Killua estaban entrenando para entrar en el juego de Greed Island, así que ni hablar de molestarlos. Conociéndolos, Gon rechazaría la oferta con una mueca de remordimiento y Killua simplemente les dirigiría su mirada de asesino marca Zaoldyeck. Así que se quedaron los dos en la pequeña guarida junto con unas cuantas botellas de sake. Estaban los dos completamente solos; Senritsu también se había marchado con la excusa de que le sentaba mal el alcohol. Así que allí estaban, hablando de todo y de nada, del pasado y del futuro, hasta que el licor hizo su efecto y empezaron a hablar más de la cuenta.

- A decir verdad, me voy a sentir muy solo cuando me marche – dijo Kurapika con las mejillas rojas por el fuerte licor y un deje de melancolía en la voz. – No tengo familia, y mis amigos pronto se marcharán a cumplir sus metas. Gon y Killua se irán a buscar a Gin, y tú ingresarás en la Universidad para convertirte en médico. Es cierto que aún me queda Senritsu, pero no es lo mismo.

- No creas que serás el único que echará de menos esto. Estar los cuatro juntos es a la vez estresante y divertido. Es como practicar deporte de alto riesgo.

Kurapika lanzó una ruidosa carcajada y le dio otro trago a la botella de sake.

- No sabía que me consideraras un peligro – dijo después de tragar el líquido, y le dirigió una mirada llena de significado a su compañero.

- Pues lo eres. – En este momento el alcohol lo había desinhibido por completo, y Leorio hablaba sin comprender las consecuencias de sus palabras. – Tienes unos ojos azules demasiado brillantes, un pelo rubio demasiado atrayente, una sonrisa demasiado bonita. Con sólo verte pasar, la gente siente que eres casi el hijo del diablo, demasiado peligroso pero demasiado tentador. Haces que cualquiera quiera cometer un pecado tan grave que no haya sitio para él ni en el mismísimo infierno.

Kurapika se acercó un poco más a su amigo alargando aún más su sonrisa seductora. A él también le daba igual lo que pudieran causar sus palabras y preguntó:

- ¿Te consideras entre los que quieren cometer ese pecado?

Leorio sonrió a su vez y se terminó de acercar al objeto de su adoración, y le acarició suavemente la mejilla contraria con su mano izquierda.

- Es lo que más desearía en este mundo. Hacer el amor con el hijo del diablo.

- Entonces, hagámoslo.

Leorio acercó su boca a los labios en apariencia dulces de su pequeño demonio y lo besó con dulzura, saboreando cada pequeña parcela de piel suave y húmeda. Kurapika cerró sus brazos en torno a su cuello y se apretó contra aquel cuerpo cálido y protector. Leorio mordisqueó con delicadeza esos labios prohibidos hasta que éstos se abrieron con deliberada lentitud. Entonces coló su lengua furtiva en esa boquita y la recorrió con fruición, grabando en su mente cada rincón, acariciando a su congénere con pasión, hasta que no pudieron aguantar más la respiración y se separaron. Se volvieron a besar con impaciencia, en una pequeña pelea que ninguno de los dos quería ganar para poder deleitarse eternamente con la suavidad y la calidez del otro. Leorio tomó a su pequeño por la cintura y lo fue acercando poco a poco a su cuerpo, que lo recibió con alegría y alivio por sentirlo. Con tranquilidad, fue recostándolo en la cama que improvisaron hace tiempo para que Kurapika pudiera recuperarse de su fiebre, y él se situó entre sus piernas. Con cierta dificultad y un gruñido de desaprobación, abandonó la boca de su compañero para dar pequeños besitos por toda su faz: las comisuras de los labios, seguidas por las mejillas, luego la nariz, la frente, pasó por los lóbulos de las orejas en los que se entretuvo lamiendo un poco y mordisqueando, bajó de nuevo por la mandíbula hasta llegar de nuevo a sus labios, de los que salió una lengua ávida de amor que se lanzó al encuentro de su boca. Las manos de Leorio soltaron la cintura a la que se habían aferrado con deseo y partieron rumbo al cuello de la túnica de su amigo. Éste, intuyendo las intenciones de su amante, le cogió las manos y las dirigió a un punto impreciso de su espalda.

- Si tiras de ese pequeño hilo, te será mucho más fácil – le dijo susurrándole sensualmente al oído, momento que aprovechó para lamerlo lentamente y provocando escalofríos en su compañero.

Leorio tiró con un gesto decidido y vio maravillado cómo la túnica de su amigo se "deshacía" sus brazos y el joven Kuruta quedaba únicamente vestido con su ropa interior. El joven moreno se quedó quiero, con los ojos muy abiertos, admirando la silueta seductora de su pequeño ángel, hasta que se decidió a acercar una mano a su pecho. Lo recorrió con un solo dedo, delineando cada curva con la yema, lenta y suave, como si tuviera miedo de que de un momento a otro se desvaneciera. Volvió a acercar su cara, pero esta vez la dirigió hacía el cuello blanco, que besó con gran placer para ambos y en el que dejó un par de marcas rojizas. Bajó un poco hasta llegar al punto en el que el cuello se une al hombro, y allí besó y mordió hasta que escuchó un gemido ahogado. Complacido, se desvió un poco hacia en hombro, en el que también depositó besos ligeros como mariposas, y se dirigió de nuevo al cuello de su pequeño. Tras dejar unos ligeros rastros de saliva, se encaminó hacia la clavícula, que mordisqueó y lamió a placer hasta que Kurapika dejó escapar un suspiro extasiado. Siguió bajando hasta llegar a sus pezones, y se dedicó a torturarlo con gran fruición El Kuruta no pudo soportarlo más y se aferró a la nuca de su compañero, masajeándole el cabello presa del placer. Leorio lamía, mordía, besaba y tiraba de uno de los pezones, mientras que con dos dedos previamente mojados repetía los mismo gestos en el otro. Kurapika no podía contener los gemidos, y eso a pesar de que aún ni tan siquiera habían empezado. El joven moreno pronto se excitó por los sensuales y desesperados gemidos de su compañero, y empezó a bajar con parsimonia, recorriendo con los dedos los costados delgados y demarcados por la enfermedad. Kurapika no pudo retener la risa por las cosquillas que le causaban esos dedos, y Leorio sonrió tiernamente. Llegó hasta el ombligo y empezó a besarlo con cariño y ternura para después soplar. El chico rubio se estremeció ante esa sensación, y tembló aún más cuando la lengua de su amante hizo un simulacro de penetración, provocándole la necesidad de sentirlo dentro de sí. Leorio entonces acercó sus dedos al borde de la única prenda que aún le quedaba al Kuruta, pero en ese momento la magia desapareció. Kurapika pareció tomar conciencia de lo que estaban haciendo y se encogió repentinamente, temblando y apartando a Leorio. Este, extrañado, se acercó y le acarició suavemente la mejilla para después tomarlo del mentón y obligarlo a mirarle. En ese momento sintió que se enamoraba aún más si es posible de su querido niño. Esas mejillas completamente rojas que le daban un toque de inocencia, sus labios temblorosos, y esos ojos llorosos que le hacían parecer desamparado. Espera un momento, ¿ojos llorosos?

- Kurapika, ¿qué te ocurre?

- Yo… - intentaba decir el Kuruta entre pequeños sollozos. – Yo… tengo miedo. Jamás he hecho nada parecido. Y todas estas sensaciones desconocidas me abruman. Me hacen sentir como si perdiera el control. Y… yo… no puedo seguir.

Kurapika empezó a derramar lágrimas, hasta que de repente un suave contacto le sorprendió. Leorio sonreía dulcemente y le acariciaba la cabellera. Se acercó lentamente y depositó en sus labios un beso, un beso que reflejaba todo el cariño que sentía en ese momento, un beso lleno de calma y confianza. El chico moreno apoyó su frente en la del rubio, y abriendo los ojos, le susurró:

- Confía en mí. (N/A: Esto parece el Libro de la Selva: "confía en míííííí, y sólo en mííííííí´") ¿Lo harás?

Kurapika dejó de llorar, y mientras hipaba ligeramente asentía con la cabeza. El mayor ensanchó un poco más su sonrisa en un mudo "gracias" y volvió a recostarlo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Se inclinó para besarlo en una caricia más pasional, recorriendo con desesperación cada rincón de esa cavidad húmeda y deliciosa, y al mismo tiempo lo despojó de la última prenda. Lentamente, se separó lo suficiente como para contemplar a su pequeño en todo su esplendor. Lo que vio lo dejó deslumbrado: la piel blanca recubierta de una fina película de sudor, fruto de la intensidad del momento; los pezones totalmente erectos y aún húmedos por su saliva; el pelo alborotado que cae sin orden y le enmarca la hermosa cara; los ojos completamente oscurecidos por el deseo que intenta asomar, tímido, en esas hermosas orbes azules; pero sobre todo esas mejillas rojas por la vergüenza y el torbellino de emociones. Leorio se quedó hechizado por esa imagen, hasta que un infructuoso intento por parte de su pequeño ángel de tapar su desnudez lo hizo volver a la realidad. Le tomó las manos y las subió por encima de su cabeza. Empezó a besarle de nuevo el cuello con renovada pasión, y ascendió hasta llegar a su oído, en el que suspiró más que susurró:

- Eres realmente hermoso. Creo que me he equivocado contigo. No eres un demonio, eres un auténtico ángel. – Después subió hasta enterrar la nariz en los espesos cabellos rubios y oler el ligero aroma a flores, aroma que lo embriagó como un vaso de aguardiente.

Leorio retomó su trabajo y acarició los muslos blancos de su amante. Primero despacio, sólo con las yemas de los dedos, para después rodearlos con sus manos, y finalmente apretarlos con fuerza y empezar a subir hasta llegar a sus nalgas. Kurapika no pudo evitar lanzar un jadeo sólo perceptible por el oído agudizado de su moreno. El mayor entonces decidió atacar una parte de su anatomía que ya empezaba a estar muy necesitada. Sopló, y le complació oír una pequeña exclamación de su niño. Después sacó la lengua y lamió superficialmente la punta. El Kuruta jadeó un poco más fuerte y se estremeció, ansioso por sentir más. Leorio decidió entonces empezar a lamer el miembro que tenía enfrente. Con la punta de la lengua, subía y bajaba por el tronco de una forma tortuosamente lenta, acto que hizo tensarse aún más al cuerpo que tenía debajo. Kurapika decía palabras caóticamente, hasta que finalmente, entre un gemido y un jadeo, acertó a decir:

- Por… favor… deja de… torturarme.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – dijo Leorio sin dejar de lamerlo, como si no supiera de que iba la cosa.

- Métetela – respondió Kurapika con un hilo de voz.

- No te he oído – Leorio entonces aceleró un poco más el ritmo de las lamidas, pero sin cumplir los deseos de su ángel.

- ¡Ah! Mete… ¡ah! Métetela… en la boca… ¡Mmmm!

- Como desees – y Leorio se la metió bruscamente en la boca.

El Kuruta reaccionó lanzando un grito increíblemente agudo. Se agarró con desesperación las los cabellos morenos y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que lo anegaba. Leorio, excitado por los gritos de su rubio, llevó sus manos hasta las ingles y empezó a masajear todo lo que pudo. Kurapika se encontraba dividido por sus propios sentimientos: quería que eso continuara infinitamente, para el resto de su vida; pero inconscientemente también quería acabar con todo ese fuego que le quemaba las entrañas. Poco a poco, ese fuego abrasador le empezó a enviar escalofríos por la espalda que le provocaban espasmos, hasta que en una de esas sacudidas empezó a verlo todo en blanco. Sabía que estaba a punto de acabar, así que tironeó de los cabellos morenos en intentó decir:

- Estoy… estoy… yo…

Leorio captó el mensaje, pero en vez de apartarse como pretendía Kurapika, aceleró aún más sus movimientos hasta que sintió en la boca un líquido amargo y caliente, muy caliente. Se apartó mientras su compañero caía hacia atrás, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su cuerpo estaba en una postura que denotaba completo abandono y sumisión: brazos que le tapaban la cara, piernas abiertas, y el pecho blanco que subía y bajaba bruscamente. Esa imagen, extremadamente erótica para los ojos de Leorio, le dio unas ganas imperiosas de poseerlo en ese mismo instante, de entrar en su interior de un empujón y hacerle el amor toda la noche. En ese momento, Kurapika abrió los ojos, y vio la mirada lujuriosa que lo devoraba, y el gesto sensual con el que Leorio se lamió un pequeño rastro de su semen que resbalaba por la comisura de sus labios. El chico moreno empezó a desnudarse lentamente para deleite de su único espectador: primero se quitó la chaqueta (N/A: o el saco, como se diga en su país), después se aflojó la corbata y la lanzó a un rincón perdido de la habitación. Siguió con la camisa, soltándose los botones extremadamente despacio, para después sacársela y dejarla caer por sus hombros. Luego se soltó el cinturón, hasta que le llegó el turno al botón del pantalón y a la cremallera. Kurapika no pudo soportarlo más y se lanzó sobre su amante para terminar de desnudarlo. Cuando vio el estado de excitación en el que se encontraba, se puso aún más colorado. "Eso no puede ser humano", pensó para sus adentros. "Espero que sepa lo que hace, por que si eso tiene que entrar donde me imagino, necesitaré la ayuda de Dios y de Satanás a la vez". Ante este pensamiento, su cara cambió al blanco.

Leorio, asustado por la reacción de Kurapika, le sacudió un poco hasta que pareció volver de sus pensamientos. Cuando posó los ojos sobre los suyos, le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se acercó con una mirada de predador.

- Date la vuelta – dijo con una voz extremadamente sensual, y Kurapika pensó que, si le pedía con esa misma voz que se tirara en medio del océano, lo haría sin pensar. Así que se puso boca abajo, y su compañero le levantó las caderas hasta dejar expuesta su entrada rosadita. Con cuidado, le separó las nalgas y empezó a lamer. El rubio lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa; no se esperaba que fuera a hacer eso, y sobre todo que eso le diera tanto placer. Su esfínter se contraía en espasmos rítmicos cada vez que esa lengua ardiente pasaba por ahí. Pronto esa lengua traviesa intentó abrirse paso en su interior, y Kurapika sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sentirla aún más dentro de él, de que llegara hasta el fondo de su cuerpo y de su alma. Leorio, al notar ese estado de necesidad, decidió que era el momento de dilatarlo un poco más. Mientras seguía lamiendo, tres de sus dedos empezaron a buscar la deliciosa boca de su compañero, quien no dudó ni un momento en empezar a ensalivarlos con gestos desesperados pero no por ellos menos cargados de sensualidad. Cuando estuvieron bien mojados, Leorio los dirigió a esa entradita que prometía los placeres más prohibidos y metió el primero. El chico rubio dio un pequeño salto por la intrusión, pero no se quejó de dolor. Era un buen signo, así que Leorio continuó un poco más lejos y empezó a moverlo: primero en círculos para después introducirlo un poco más adentro. Su pequeño ángel comenzó a imitar los movimientos de su dedo para sentirlo aún más en su interior, hecho que Leorio interpretó como la señal de que podía ir más lejos. Decidió entonces meter dos dedos a la vez, y obtuvo como repuesta un ligero quejido de dolor. Mientras esperaba a que se acostumbrara, le besó la estrecha espalda y acarició con delicadeza los blancos muslos. El sabor del sudor que recorría su espalda era salado, pero a él le pareció el más delicioso de los manjares, y tocar su piel ardiente fue como tocar la seda más pura. Cuando su pequeño se acostumbró a esa molesta intrusión, los movió muy despacio, haciendo primero movimientos de tijeras y en círculos, para después imitar una penetración. Su ángel rubio empezó a gemir suavemente y le temblaron las piernas, señal de que podía dar el penúltimo paso. El chico moreno metió por fin el tercer dedo, pero por la pasión que lo embargaba en ese momento lo hizo con un movimiento brusco que hizo gritar a su pequeño. Leorio, asustado, empezó a pedir perdón y a besarlo por todas partes sin dejar de susurrarle palabras tranquilizadoras en un tono grave y profundo. Tomó el miembro de su amante y lo acarició con ligereza, y notó como casi instantáneamente su pequeño se relajó. Murmuró una última disculpa y empezó a mover los tres dedos muy lentamente mientras repartía dulces besos por su faz. El joven Kuruta, enternecido por toda esa atención que le dedicaba, por todo ese cariño que ponía en cada uno de sus gestos, se secó las lágrimas traidoras que bañaban sus mejillas y respondió a cada uno de sus besos con caricias torpes pero llenas de ternura. Finalmente, cuando las paredes internas de Kurapika se relajaron lo suficiente, Leorio sacó los tres dedos y le dio la vuelta a su pequeño con suavidad. Le miró a los ojos, le acarició la mejilla, y por fin le dijo:

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Por supuesto – respondió con una sonrisa.

- A partir de aquí, ya no hay marcha atrás.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así quieres continuar?

- Sí – en su respuesta no hubo vacilación ninguna, sólo la serenidad guió sus palabras. – Después de todo lo que has hecho por mí, te mereces que te lo agradezca de esta forma.

Kurapika abrió un poco más las piernas y dejó que Leorio se recostara sobre él. El chico moreno le tomó por los muslos que no se cansaba de tocar y, justo antes de entrar en su interior de un único y rápido movimiento, le dijo en un susurro enamorado:

- Te quiero.

Calor. No había otra palabra para describir lo que sentía en esos momentos. Un calor abrasador que lo envolvía por completo y que le hacía perder los últimos vestigios de autocontrol que pudiera tener. Abrió los ojos, que no recordaba haber cerrado, y miró a su pequeño. El joven Kuruta tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se agarraba con fuerza a las sábanas. Leorio, preocupado y sintiéndose culpable, lo llamó por su nombre y acercó su rostro al suyo. La reacción de Kurapika fue extender los brazos para aferrarse con desesperación al cuello de su amante y rodear su cintura con las piernas. Las sensaciones habían sido devastadoras. Sentir ese trozo de carne ardiente en su interior, ser consciente de que formaba uno con su compañero, notar esa agradable fuente de calor y cariño abrirse paso hasta lo más profundo de su alma… no había, hay, ni habrá palabras suficientes para describir ese vórtice de sentimientos que lo devoraban en ese momento.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Mejor que nunca – el joven rubio lo apretó aún más contra sí, y al sentir que se hundía en él le clavó las uñas en la espalda y gimió en su oído. – Sigue.

Ante esas palabras, pronunciadas en ese tono tan lleno de lujuria, Leorio no pudo contenerse más y empezó a moverse. Los movimientos al principio fueron lentos y cadenciosos, y les hicieron suspirar y gemir apagadamente. Las palabras tiernas llenaron el silencio de la habitación, y entre esos murmuros se distinguían declaraciones de amor eterno por ambas partes. Poco a poco, esa lenta cadencia no fue suficiente, y los movimientos se hicieron cada vez más rápidos, cada vez más precisos, cada vez más desesperados. Las palabras se volvieron cada vez más inteligibles hasta que lo único que se oía eran los jadeos entrecortados de esas dos personas, de esas dos almas heridas que por fin encontraban consuelo y alivio en el calor y el cariño de otro. Leorio notó como las paredes de su pequeño se estrechaban en espasmos, y supo que su fin estaba cerca. Aceleró un poco más el ritmo, llevándolos a los dos al borde de la locura, y llenó de besos toda parcela de piel que pudo, hasta que un velo blanco le envolvió la vista y mordió un hombro blanco hasta hacerlo sangrar. Kurapika acabó también al mismo tiempo en un grito de éxtasis, momento en el que sintió como si su alma entrara en el cuerpo de su amante y se fundiera con su congénere para toda la eternidad. Leorio salió con delicadeza del interior de su ángel de cabellos dorados y abrió la colcha. Con gestos cuidadosos lo metió dentro de la cama y lo tapó con las mantas. Le acarició los cabellos húmedos por el sudor y le besó la frente. Por último, se tapó él también y atrajo a su niño hacia sus brazos, en los que se recostó con una sonrisa. Kurapika se durmió casi al instante; Leorio, sin embargo, permaneció despierto un rato, disfrutando de la cercanía de su objeto de adoración, y elevó una plegaria para que este día lo recordaran los dos para el resto de sus vidas.

Su plegaria, sin embargo, no fue escuchada. A la mañana siguiente, Leorio despertó en una cama vacía y fría. No había ni rastro del joven rubio en toda la guarida. Leorio se disponía a vestirse y salir corriendo en busca de su pequeño cuando el teléfono sonó. Le llamaba Senritsu para pedirle que los llevara a ella y a Kurapika al aeropuerto. Cuando colgó, Leorio se echó a llorar. Lloró porque todo había acabado. Kurapika, o bien no recordaba nada, o bien lo recordaba todo y no le correspondía. Y lloró porque su sueño se había hecho pedazos entre las sábanas que una vez cobijaron el testigo de un amor imposible.

**De vuelta al presente…**

Leorio despierta de su ensoñación y mira el reloj. Ya debe estar amaneciendo. Se levanta de la cama y se dirige a una pequeña cocina sucia y llena de cacharros que esperan ser lavados. Abre uno de los armarios y coge una taza. Después se dirige hacia la nevera y toma el cartón de leche. Vierte la leche en un cazo ennegrecido y lo pone a calentar mientras busca el café instantáneo y el azúcar. Mientras se calienta la leche, busca una camisa que no esté arrugada, una corbata elegante y la chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, y se viste. Cuando acaba de ponerse la ropa, la leche ya hierve, así que la vierte en la pequeña taza y se sirve dos cucharadas de café y una de azúcar. Desde aquella noche, las cosas amargas son las únicas que aún tienen sabor para él; el resto de comida sólo le sabe a carbón y cenizas. Termina de beberse el café y se lava la cara en el baño. Se mira la cara en el espejo y piensa que quizás hoy sus ojeras no llamarán la atención. Hoy es un día especial para todos los alumnos de la Facultad. Hoy se entregan las notas de final de carrera, las notas que determinarán si son médicos o tendrán que pasar por este calvario otra vez. Hoy, además, es un día decisivo para Leorio. De los resultados de hoy depende su felicidad. Así que se seca la cara, y con más decisión de la que realmente siente, coge su maletín y se encamina hacia la puerta. Al llegar al umbral, se gira por última vez hacia el pequeño apartamento de una simple residencia de alumnos. Quien sabe, quizás hoy las cosas cambien. O quizás no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dreams**** Come ****True**

Es una mañana soleada en la recepción de una humilde Universidad. Los alumnos corrían, nerviosos, y se amontonaban cerca de un pequeño tablón. Muchos al poco tiempo se apartaban y, o bien comenzaban a saltar y dar gritos de entusiasmo, o bien se derrumbaban y empezaban a llorar en los brazos de sus amigos. Era un día muy especial, ya que hoy por fin sabrían si tenían su doctorado, si sus esfuerzos habían servido de algo. Entre toda esa multitud de frenéticos jóvenes, sin embargo, hay uno que está inmóvil. No llora ni sonríe, sólo está ahí, de pie, a pocos metros del tablón. En sus ojos azules se refleja la duda. ¿Debería comprobar la nota? ¿O es mejor rendirse y darse media vuelta? Sus piernas parecen no querer responderle. No puede dar un paso hacia el tablón ni girarse para marcharse lejos de ahí. La verdad es que tiene miedo. Se juega mucho en esa nota. Ese simple numerito tiene en sus manos su felicidad, de ese número depende volver a verlo o no. Aunque lo más probable es que no quiera ni verle. Quizás debería tirar la toalla con ese asunto e intentar vivir su vida. Absorto como estaba en su encrucijada, no siente cómo uno de sus compañeros se acerca a él hasta que pone una mano en su hombro.

- Es lógico que estés nervioso. Es un examen decisivo.

- No sabes cuanto.

- Yo ya sé mi nota.

- ¿Y qué tal te ha salido?

Su amigo cierra el puño con el pulgar hacia el suelo. Esboza una sonrisa amarga y dice:

- Me parece que tendré que volver aquí el año que viene.

- Menudo marrón.

- La verdad es que sí. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí plantado?

Nuestro joven desvía la mirada y le responde:

- Desde que lo colgaron.

- ¿Y aún sigues aquí? – el otro chico se ríe y le da una palmada en el hombro. – Sabía que te entra la ansiedad cuando hay un examen, pero no pensaba que llegabas a tanto.

Nuestro hombre gira la cara, ofendido y se cruza de brazos.

- Si has venido aquí a reírte, mejor vuelve con tu chica. Seguro que te está esperando para consolarte como es debido.

- Venga, hombre, no te enfades. Mira, esto es lo que vamos a hacer: tú te quedas aquí esperando y yo compruebo tu nota.

- ¿De verdad harías eso?

- Por supuesto. Yo ya sé la mía, así que no me voy a llevar más disgustos. Y estoy seguro de que, si no lo hago yo, tú te quedarías aquí quieto por el resto de tus días.

- Está bien, está bien. ¿Cómo viene esta vez la lista?

- Por orden de nota.

- Pues entonces no te molestes en buscar entre los primeros.

- Te sorprenderías. Eres uno de los mejores de esta promoción.

- Sí, vale, lo que tú digas. Y ahora deja de hacerme la pelota y vete.

- Buscaré "Leorio" en la parte de arriba.

- Imbécil.

El joven sale corriendo mientras se ríe, y el denominado Leorio se queda ahí de pie, con una sonrisa divertida en los labios. La verdad es que, si no hubiera sido por ese chico, seguramente no hubiese aguantado cuatro años estudiando para sacarse el doctorado. Era muy buen amigo. Siempre a su lado, animándolo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse. Era el único que sabía de la historia con Kurapika. Cualquier otra persona se hubiera marchado, asqueada, al saber que se había acostado con un hombre. Pero él se quedó a su lado y le prometió que no descansaría hasta que le ayudara a conseguir su título. Quizás esa tarde lo invitara a unas cuantas copas de consolación por haber suspendido. Era lo mínimo que se merecía. Y hablando del rey de Roma, aquí vuelve nuestro chico. Viene con una cara seria y decaída que no presagia precisamente una buena noticia. Leorio siente que su mundo se derrumba. No es posible que no lo haya conseguido. Después de todas esas tardes sacrificadas para estudiar, después de todas esas noches en vela, después de todas esas cafeteras llenadas y vueltas a llenar para mantenerse despierto, no podía haber fallado. Su amigo llegó a donde él estaba y a Leorio le temblaron las piernas.

- Leorio, amigo mío, tengo que decirte algo…

- Adelante.

- No sé cómo te lo tomarás…

- Sigue.

- Pero espero que no sea demasiado a pecho…

- Mogi…

- Es cierto que tienes los codos en carne viva después de tanto estudiar…

- Ve al grano de una vez…

- Pero recuerda que hay algo más que estudiar en esta vida…

- ¡Dilo de una vez, carajo!

Es un chico muy simpático y un amigo excelente, pero le ponía de los nervios cuando empezaba con sus monólogos sobre la brevedad de la vida, y ponerse nervioso era lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento.

- Leorio… ¡Has aprobado! ¡Tienes la nota más alta de toda la promoción!

Leorio se ha quedado de piedra. Ha aprobado. Ya es oficial, es un auténtico médico. La alegría se empieza a acumular en el pecho y amenaza con hacerlo explotar. Es tan feliz que lo único que desea es gritar y saltar como un poseso. Pero entonces, ¿por qué su amigo vino con esa cara tan seria? A no ser…

- ¡Idiota! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte!

- ¿Así me agradeces que haya ido a ver tu nota? Menudo amigo estás hecho.

- Yo pensaba agradecértelo invitándote a unas copas de consolación, pero visto lo visto… No sé yo si debería.

- ¿Sabes que eres el mejor amigo del mundo?

- Sí, sí, a otro con ese peloteo.

- Supongo que estarás feliz. Lo has conseguido.

- Sí. Lo he conseguido. Y además… - Leorio se queda en silencio un momento, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que va a decir. – Además, lo volveré a ver.

Volverá a ver a Kurapika. Volverá a verlo para decirle que ya es médico, y también le dirá todo lo que no se atrevió a decirle en el aeropuerto, antes de dejarlo ir. Pero eso aún tendrá que esperar un poco. Ahora le espera una fiesta que no dudará en disfrutar y encontrar la manera de quedar con Gon, Killua y Kurapika. Así que Leorio queda con su amigo y el resto de sus compañeros en su discoteca favorita, en la que ofrecen bebidas gratis a los aprobados y copas a un precio especial para los suspensos. Después se va rápidamente a su habitación para llamar a los chicos. Cuando llega, se tira directamente a la cama y busca en su móvil el número de Gon. Marca y espera pacientemente. Un toque. Un segundo toque. Tres. Cuatro. Justo cuando va a sonar el quinto tono, alguien descuelga el teléfono y se oye al otro lado de la línea:

- Moshi, moshi, Gon al habla.

- Adivina quien llama.

- ¡Leorio! ¡Killua, ven, es Leorio!

- Vaya, el viejo por fin se ha dignado a llamarnos – Sí, queridos amigos, este es nuestro amable y siempre de buen humor Killua. Leorio no pudo evitar sonreír ante el entusiasmo del primero y la "amabilidad" del segundo.

- ¿Qué querrá?

- ¿Y a mí qué me preguntas? Yo no soy el que te ha llamado.

- Ejem, Gon, en vez de preguntarle a Killua por qué te he llamado, podrías habérmelo preguntado a mí, ¿no crees?

- Tienes razón, lo siento. Me había olvidado de que estabas ahí – casi podía ver a Gon haciendo una de sus típicas muecas y rascándose la cabeza.

- Llevo casi cinco años viajando contigo y no dejas de hacer las mismas tonterías. No tienes remedio.

- A ti nadie te ha pedido que opinaras – y de sonido de fondo se oye una pedorreta de parte de Killua. – Volviendo a lo nuestro, Leorio, ¿por qué has llamado después de tanto tiempo?

- Porque quisiera que nos reuniéramos en York Shin City.

- Te dije que no quería volver a verte hasta que te convirtieras en doctor.

- Entonces debes estar deseando verme.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Ya eres…?

- Sí, me acaban de dar la nota, y ya soy médico. Dentro de una semana me entregarán el título oficialmente.

Leorio se despega el auricular de la oreja justo a tiempo. Gon ha empezado a gritar de entusiasmo, y Leorio está casi seguro de que está bailando alrededor de Killua. Esos dos no han cambiado en absoluto. Entonces nota la voz de Killua al otro lado del aparato:

- ¿Estás seguro? – De fondo suena la voz de Gon cantando: "Leorio es un doctor."

- ¿Acaso no te fías de mí?

- Sinceramente, no.

- Calla un rato, niñato.

- Es que me cuesta creer que hayas conseguido aprobar a la primera.

- Pues que sepas que tengo la nota más alta de mi promoción.

- Eso sí que no me lo creo.

- Compruébalo si te atreves.

Leorio escucha por el auricular que Killua descorre una cremallera y al poco tiempo oye el sonido de sus manos tecleando.

- ¿No me digas que tienes un ordenador portátil?

- Sí, recién salido al mercado. Extra fino, el más ligero de todos, y con una batería de casi 10 horas. Veamos… Resultados de exámenes… Carrera de Medicina… ¡Aja! Aquí están. ¡Y tu nombre está el primero! Pues estabas diciendo la verdad.

- Llevo toda la mañana intentando decírtelo.

- Bueno, pues ahora sí te creo. ¿Cuándo quieres que nos veamos?

- Yo estaré libre dentro de unos cinco días. ¿Y vosotros?

- Nosotros tenemos que acabar un trabajito, pero no tardaremos más de tres días.

- ¿Quedamos entonces dentro de cinco días en el hotel en el que nos alojamos la otra vez?

- Por mí bien. ¿Y tú qué dices, Gon?

De fondo se escucha un: "¡Vale!" ruidoso.

- Pues, entonces quedamos así.

- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, ¿podéis avisar a Kurapika?

- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué no le llamas tú?

- Es que… voy a estar muy ocupado con todo el papeleo… Y seguramente estaré con mis compañeros festejando… Así que no sé si tendré tiempo. Venga, que tampoco te cuesta nada.

- Está bien. Pero que sepas que es el último favor que te hago.

- De acuerdo, lo que tú digas.

- Ya nos veremos.

- Hasta pronto. Llamadme si hay algún cambio de planes.

- ¡Adiós, Leorio!

Y con este último grito de Gon, Leorio colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesilla al lado de la cama. Después se levantó con un poco de pereza para empezar a limpiar la habitación. La verdad es que la fiesta de graduación se celebra dentro de tres días, pero tiene que limpiar toda la habitación para mañana, que es cuando finaliza el contrato con la residencia. Además, quiere ofrecer un buen aspecto para cuando vea a sus amigos, así que necesita descansar para eliminar esas ojeras. Empieza, como ya se ha dicho antes, a limpiar la habitación: friega todos los cacharros acumulados en el fregadero, quita las sábanas y pone nuevas, quita el polvo, pone varias lavadoras y también varias secadoras, y termina de limpiar el baño. Para cuando terminó la limpieza general, ya era por la tarde, así que decide empezar a vestirse para la fiesta. Se pone una camisa blanca remangada hasta la mitad del antebrazo, unos pantalones de cuero negro, un par de pulseras también de cuero negro, y un falso pendiente en la oreja. Cuando termina de vestirse, mira el reloj y se da cuenta de que se ha parado, así que busca el despertador y ve que aún es temprano. Sin nada más que hacer, se tumba un rato en la cama e intenta dormir un poco para aguantar toda la noche y parte de la mañana. Sin embargo, la tranquilidad por saberse aprobado y todo el cansancio acumulado durante tanto tiempo le juegan una mala pasada y se queda dormido.

El sol entra por la ventana abierta. Las cortinas no están echadas, por lo que un rayo de luz incide directamente en la cara de Leorio. Poco a poco despierta, lleno de energía y felicidad. Esa noche ha podido dormir, y ha soñado con su rubio amor. No recuerda el sueño, pero sabe que fue agradable. Leorio se despereza lentamente y se gira poco a poco hacia el despertador. Son las doce del mediodía. Ha dormido más de doce horas, ayer se acostó temprano… Espera… Ayer había quedado con un amigo y no se presentó. El chico moreno salta de su cama como si tuviera un resorte y coge el teléfono. Marca un número y espera a que le contesten. Apenas ha sonado el primer tono y el propietario del móvil descuelga.

- Mogi al aparato.

- Hola, soy yo. ¿Te he despertado?

- Para nada, acabo de llegar a casa.

- ¿Tanto ha durado?

- Si hubieras ido, a lo mejor lo sabrías.

- Lo siento, en serio. Me quedé dormido y acabo de despertarme.

- Te perdono…

- ¿En serio?

- Pero sólo si me pagas las copas.

- De acuerdo, un trato es un trato – Mogi jamás cambiará. Ha intuido perfectamente por qué se ha quedado dormido. Por eso no está tan enfadado.

- Ha sido una lástima que te quedaras en la cama.

- ¿Y eso?

- Había karaoke. Con lo que a ti te gusta.

- Fue una vez nada más, y porque estaba borracho.

- Pues casi nos haces llorar a todos. En serio, parecía que tú hubieras escrito la canción esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

- Only one, de Yellowcard.

- Entonces te acuerdas de lo que pasó, ¿eh, pillín?

- Es porque no dejas de recordármelo cada vez que puedes. Además, seguro que lloraban de la pena que daba mi voz.

- Bueno, de acuerdo, lo que tú digas. ¿Para qué me has llamado?

- Necesito un favor.

- ¿Cuál?

- Me dijiste que tenías alguien conocido en una línea aérea, ¿no? Pues necesito que me consigas un billete para York Shin City antes de una semana.

- Hecho. ¿Algo más?

- ¿Cuántas copas te has tomado?

- Dos gin-tónic, tres copas de coñac, una de tequila y siete de aguardiente.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso pretendes arruinarme? ¡Maldito borracho!

- Te jorobas, haber venido. Ahora te toca apechugar.

- Espero no volver a verte la cara.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué vas a hacer hasta la graduación?

- Trabajar en un proyecto personal.

- ¿Un regalito para tu rubio?

- Em… eso… eso no es asunto tuyo.

- Lo tomaré como un sí. Ya me encargo yo del papeleo por ti.

- Uno: yo no he dicho eso, y dos: gracias.

- Un placer. Ya nos veremos.

- Hasta luego.

Leorio cuelga y se dirige al armario. Abre la puerta de la derecha y mete la mano para sacar uno de sus tesoros. Acto seguido, coge un cuaderno especial y lápiz y se sienta en la cama. Con su tesoro en su regazo y el cuaderno abierto, empieza a trabajar en su proyecto personal.

**… Cinco días más tarde.**

Un avión aterriza justo a tiempo para la hora de comer. Una multitud de pasajeros bajan dando empujones para abrirse paso. A algunos los espera alguien, un familiar, un amigo, o incluso un guía. Pero otros simplemente salen con rapidez de la puerta de llegadas con sus maletas para coger un taxi que los lleve a su hotel. Pero él no tiene prisa. Se dirige a una pequeña cafetería para comer algo. En el avión no había tenido tiempo de comer nada, y aunque lo hubiese tenido, no hubiera sido capaz de comer algo. Incluso ahora se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Los nervios y la ansiedad parece que se divierten en su estómago por lo revuelto que está y el nudo que se la creado en la garganta. Sin embargo, se fuerza a pedir un bocadillo muy apetitoso y un refresco, y también a comérselo todo. No quiere correr el riesgo de hacer el ridículo porque su estómago decida rugir en el momento menos oportuno. Aunque con el estómago lleno también corre el riesgo de que le den náuseas. No sabe que es peor. De todas formas, devora literalmente su comida y pide un taxi que lo lleve a su hotel. Sus amigos aún no han llegado, así que deja las maletas en recepción, ya que es Gon quien ha hecho las reservas, y sale a pasear por las calles de la ciudad. La conoce muy bien, la ha recorrido miles de veces, y sin embargo siempre encuentra un nuevo rincón en el que antes no había reparado. Sus pasos lo llevan al pequeño parque en el que se reunieron por fin todos juntos hace cuatro años. Se queda absorto pensando en todos los sentimientos que pasaron por su corazón en ese momento: una punzada de dolor al verlo tan pálido y demacrado, la alegría de verlo sano y salvo, el escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda cuando pronunció su nombre con esa voz tan suave. Leorio se ríe de sí mismo, sus recuerdos le parecen cursis incluso a él. Pero qué le puede hacer, si es un loco enamorado. Sigue metido en sus pensamientos hasta que su móvil vibra en su bolsillo. Al cogerlo, ve que es una llamada de Gon:

- ¿Dónde estás?

- Mejor dime dónde estáis vosotros.

- En al entrada del hotel. Nos han dicho que ya habías llegado.

- Esperadme ahí. Oye…

- Dime.

- ¿Está… está Kurapika con vosotros?

- No, aún no ha llegado.

- Vale. Dadme diez minutos para llegar.

- Hasta pronto.

Nada más colgar, Leorio sale corriendo a la carrera. Está a más de diez minutos del hotel, pero si se da prisa conseguirá llegar a tiempo. Esquiva a transeúntes, unas cuantas bicicletas y a varios coches, e incluso a una viejecita que iba en patines. En esa ciudad se puede encontrar casi cualquier cosa. En diez minutos exactos se planta en la recepción del hotel. Se para unos instantes hasta que consigue calmar su respiración y se coloca en su sitio la chaqueta. Había decidido, antes de subir al avión, cambiar un poco su atuendo, y lleva puestos unos jeans, camiseta y una chaqueta larga. Empieza a buscarlos con la mirada por la entrada, y al no verlos, se marcha a la cafetería. Seguramente estarán esperándolo allí. En cuanto entra, los ve sentados en una mesa al lado de la ventana. Han cambiado mucho. Gon ya es mucho más alto que Killua, y sus brazos se han hecho más musculosos. Se nota que ha estado entrenando mucho. Killua, por su parte, también se ha hecho más alto, y sus facciones son mucho más alargadas y finas, como las de un gato. En las miradas de los dos se nota la madurez que les ha dado la experiencia, y también cierto deje de sabiduría. Han crecido en muchos sentidos.

Gon se gira y ve a Leorio apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Le parece que su amigo está mucho más delgado que la última vez, y cree ver marcas de cansancio en su cara. Lo achaca todo a los estudios y al viaje, y levanta una mano para saludarlo. Killua también lo ve y le sonríe. Leorio le responde a la sonrisa y se acerca tranquilamente hasta su mesa. Pero antes de que pueda llegar, Gon ya ha salido corriendo y se abraza a su cuello. Leorio le corresponde al abrazo y le revuelve el pelo, los dos riendo como locos de la alegría. Killua también está a su lado y espera pacientemente su turno para abrazar a Leorio. Los dos más jóvenes están muy felices. Para ellos Leorio es más que un simple amigo, para ellos es casi como un hermano mayor. Y Leorio los trata como si fueran sus hermanos pequeños. Se sientan por fin los tres en la mesa y empiezan a hablar. Los dos chicos le cuentan sus aventuras en Greed Island, cómo eliminaron una amenaza de conquista de unas hormigas especiales, y muchas más cosas. Leorio les habla de su Facultad, de sus amigos, del duro trabajo que tuvo que hacer para conseguir su doctorado. Y así pasa la tarde, hasta que por fin se dan cuenta de que es casi de noche. Leorio les propone salir un rato y los invita a un helado. Teniendo en cuenta el calor que hacía en esa estación del año y lo goloso que sigue siendo Killua, enseguida salen a la calle. Las tiendas aún están abiertas y la ciudad está más llena de color que de día. Encuentra por fin un puesto de helados, y Killua se pide el cucurucho especial de cinco bolas de distintos sabores; por su lado, Gon y Leorio piden cada uno un cucurucho doble. En el momento en el que van a pagar la cuenta, el teléfono de Gon suena:

- Moshi, moshi… ¡Ah! ¡Eres tú, Kurapika!

A Leorio se le caen las monedas al suelo, y disculpándose se dispone a recogerlas. Oír el nombre de su pequeño rubio le ha puesto extremadamente nervioso. Le sudan las manos, le tiemblan las piernas, incluso nota sus mejillas completamente rojas.

- Ya estamos todos, sólo faltabas tú… Nosotros estamos dando un paseo, ¿y tú?... ¿En el hotel?... Enseguida vamos, espéranos en recepción.

Leorio termina de pagar los helados y se marchan de nuevo en dirección al hotel. Todos están entusiasmados por reencontrarse por fin. Pero nuestro chico no puede con los nervios. Va a volver a verlo. ¿Cómo estará? ¿Se habrá acordado de él en todos estos años? ¿Está él mismo presentable? ¿Le gustarán sus jeans? Todas estás preguntas, y muchas más, se agolpan en su cabeza mientras se acercan cada vez más al hotel. Gon, de repente, sale corriendo con Killua detrás. Ambos han visto, a través del cristal, a Kurapika de pie cerca de la puerta. Se lanzan a sus brazos, y las risas llegan a los oídos de Leorio que los observa desde la distancia. Se ha quedado completamente paralizado. Piensa que sería capaz de volverse a enamorar de su pequeño ángel si ya no lo estuviera. Sus rasgos se han afinado, dándole una apariencia frágil y delicada. Sus ojos brillan con intensidad y parecen casi de color verde esmeralda. Su sonrisa es más verdadera, mucho más verdadera de lo que jamás había sido. Todo su ser parece irradiar armonía y felicidad, parece, en fin, que brilla con luz propia. Leorio se pregunta el porqué de ese cambio. ¿Habrá conseguido vengar a su clan? ¿Habrá recuperado los ojos escarlata? ¿O es que alguien ha sido quien ha provocado ese cambio en él? ¿Alguien del que se ha enamorado? Leorio duda, no sabe si ha hecho bien en reunirlos a todos. No sabe si debería irrumpir en su vida de esa manera, no sabe si es correcto evocar viejos recuerdos. Está a punto de marcharse cuando Kurapika se gira y lo ve. Sus miradas se encuentran, y Leorio se queda quieto, sin pensar, sólo dejando que esos hermosos ojos lleguen hasta el fondo de su alma. Entonces Kurapika sonríe y lo saluda. Leorio deja de dudar y se lanza casi corriendo al interior del hotel. Kurapika también se aproxima con rapidez, hasta que se quedan el uno frente al otro. No dicen nada, sólo se miran, sonriendo como si en el mundo no hubiera nadie más. Entonces Kurapika habla:

- Leorio…

Un escalofrío de placer recorre la espalda del chico moreno. ¿Es impresión suya, o su voz se ha vuelto más madura, más… sensual? Rápidamente se recompone y le responde guiñándole un ojo:

- Cuánto tiempo sin verte… Kurapika.

Kurapika ensancha aún más su sonrisa y un leve rubor tiñe sus mejillas. Leorio piensa que jamás había estado más hermoso. Entonces nota con incredulidad que Kurapika se ha lanzado a su pecho y lo abraza con fuerza de la cintura. Leorio envuelve sus hombros delgados, y siente el aroma afrutado de su pelo rubio y el calor de su cuerpo pegado al suyo. Pierde el control de sí mismo y lo estrecha aún más contra su cuerpo, como si temiera que en cualquier momento desapareciera. Empieza a reír como un loco y a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo con Kurapika en sus brazos. El rubio también ríe y lo abraza con fuerza. Entonces, Leorio se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y lo suelta con delicadeza al tiempo que su cara se vuelve roja por completo. Kurapika lo ve y se ríe tapándose la boca con la mano, hecho que hace sentir a Leorio aún más estúpido.

- Te… te he echado mucho de menos – dice su amigo mientras desvía la mirada.

- ¿En serio? – Leorio se ilusiona ante esta, según él, "declaración velada."

- Sí – Kurapika no sabe adónde mirar del nerviosismo.

- Yo… yo también… he estado pensando mucho en ti.

- ¿De verdad?

- S… sí.

- ¡Hey! – y aquí llega nuestro oportuno Killua. - ¿Queréis dejar ya tanto amor y rollo de enamorados y venir aquí? Me estáis dando caries de tanta azúcar.

Las caras de los dos se tiñen de rojo hasta la punta del pelo, y ambos dan un paso para alejarse un poco del otro, a pesar de que no quieren. Gon y Killua se acercan, y el del pelo gris dice:

- Será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir. El viaje ha sido agotador y ya es tarde. Además, mañana vamos a estar todo el día juntos, así que nos podremos contar con más detalle lo que hemos hecho en estos años.

- Em… sobre las habitaciones… hay un problemilla – le interrumpe Gon.

- ¿No me digas que no hiciste reserva?

- Sí la hice, pero… sólo quedaban dos habitaciones de matrimonio.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos que dormir en parejas?

- Y… seguramente en la misma cama. Lo siento.

- Pues… ¡yo me pido dormir con Gon!

- ¿Y quien te ha dicho que yo quiera dormir con Kurapika, Killua?

- ¿Es que no quieres?

- No, si yo sí quiero, pero…

- Pues entonces no hay problema.

- ¡No me interrumpas cuando estoy hablando!

- Tomad, la llave. Nosotros nos vamos.

- Buenas noches, chicos.

- ¿Pero es que nadie me escucha?

Gon y Killua se marcharon prácticamente corriendo y los dejaron en frente de su habitación. El rubio, con visible timidez, le pregunta si quiere entrar. Ante la respuesta afirmativa de su compañero, abre la puerta y descubre, para su mala suerte, que tendrán que compartir la cama. Ya dentro de la habitación, Leorio se dirige al minibar:

- ¿Te apetece beber algo?

- Mientras no tenga alcohol.

- ¿Es que ahora eres abstemio?

- La última vez que mezclé alcohol con una cama y contigo acabé perdiendo la virginidad.

Kurapika se da cuenta tarde de lo que ha dicho y se tapa la boca. Leorio, ante esas palabras, se queda inmóvil y silencioso ante la nevera. La verdad es que se había imaginado algo así cuando le hizo el amor, pero oírlo de su propia boca resultaba chocante. Un silencio incómodo se instala entre ellos dos, como si quisiera recordarles todo lo que pasó aquella noche. Salvo que, por lo menos en el caso de Leorio, no hacía falta que lo hiciera. El moreno interrumpe el silencio.

- Así que, ¿te acuerdas de lo que pasó?

- ¿Cómo no recordarlo? Fue mi primera vez, aunque no fue como imaginaba que sería. Borrachos, desesperados, solos… No es la cosa más romántica del mundo.

- ¿Desearías que no hubiera pasado? Es decir, si pudieras cambiarlo, ¿lo harías?

- Pues… yo… quizás… cambiaría las circunstancias.

- ¿Lo… lo harías… con otra persona, quizás?

- Eso… es lo único que no cambiaría por nada del mundo – Leorio, con una chispa de esperanza, se vuelve hacia Kurapika. Ya no necesita más palabras. Pero su pequeño mira al suelo y no ve esa chispa en sus ojos. Así que siguió hablando:

- Para ti, seguramente no sería más que un polvo, un rollo de una sola noche. Pero para mí fue especial. Creo que soy una de las pocas personas que pueden decir que perdieron su virginidad con la persona que ama.

- Kurapika…

- Yo sabía que eso no era más que un desahogo para ti, que las palabras bonitas eran fruto de la borrachera. Que no sentías lo que decías. Por eso me marché antes de que despertaras, para que esa noche quedara como un bonito recuerdo en mi mente, y para no parecer ridículo cuando me dijeras que no había significado nada para ti.

- Escúchame…

- ¡No! Ahora escúchame tú a mí. No aguanto más – Kurapika derrama lágrimas sin poder evitarlo. Las emociones son demasiado fuertes. – Han sido demasiados años aguantando este dolor. No me importa si después me odias y no quieres verme, tengo que decírtelo – Kurapika se gira hacia Leorio y gritando le dice - ¡Te quiero!

Leorio, mientras Kurapika hablaba de espaldas a él, se ha ido acercando, y, cuando su pequeño se ha girado y le ha dicho que le quería, Leorio lo ha abrazado contra su pecho.

- Todas las palabras de amor… todas esas caricias… todos esos besos… eran verdaderos. Aunque estuviera borracho, sabía lo que hacía. Recuerdo todo lo que pasó hasta el último detalle. Y a mí también me ha estado devorando por dentro. No podía dormir pensando en que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida al dejarte ir. Y ahora me toca a mí decir que… - Leorio se separa de su niño y, mirándole a esos ojos que adoraba, le susurra – te quiero.

Kurapika no soporta más la emoción y se abraza a Leorio para seguir sollozando en su regazo. Por su parte, el moreno es el hombre más feliz del mundo. Su pequeño ángel le corresponde. Y mientras el joven rubio sigue llorando, suponemos, de felicidad, Leorio le acaricia los cabellos, sedosos a su tacto, y le va levantando la cara. Cuando la tiene a pocos centímetros de la suya, su ángel rubio cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la suavidad del momento. Leorio no aguanta más y le besa suavemente, como quien disfruta de un helado que se deshace en la boca. Sus labios son dulces y esponjosos, realmente deliciosos, como la primera vez. Al poco tiempo, Kurapika le cede paso al interior de esa fuente de delicias que es su boca. Leorio lo abraza contra sí hasta que sus pechos entran en contacto y puede sentir el latido de su corazón junto al suyo. Ambos laten al unísono, movidos por un mismo sentimiento: el amor que alimenta sus almas. Por la falta de oxígeno, tienen que separarse a regañadientes. Leorio pega su frente a la de su, ahora ya puede proclamarlo suyo, pequeño, y le dice:

- Dijiste que había algunas cosas que mejorar, ¿verdad?

- S-s-sí…

- Pues, ¿qué te parece si las mejoramos ahora?

Leorio se pone de rodillas en la cama y sienta a Kurapika encima de sus piernas. Lo toma de nuevo por las mejillas y le vuelve a besar, despacio, con paciencia, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Le acaricia la cara con suavidad, y poco a poco sus manos van viajando hacia su pelo y su nuca, para después ir bajando lentamente por su espalda hasta llegar a su cintura. Kurapika sólo se deja hacer y apoya sus manos en los hombros fuertes de su amante mientras juega con la lengua deliciosa que invade su boca en busca de todos los resquicios que pueda haber. Tras unos minutos de besos cada vez más ardientes y suspiros velados, los labios del chico moreno emigran lentamente hacia el tan ansiado cuello de su pequeño, en el que reparte besos suaves y juguetones lametones que caldean cada vez más el ambiente. Kurapika le toma las manos y le indica una vez más cómo deshacerse de su túnica, y sus ropas caen como si desearan desde hace tiempo desprenderse. El chico rubio, con manos temblorosas, le quita poco a poco la chaqueta y la camiseta, tocando todo lo que puede y arrancando pequeños gemidos a su compañero. Cuando por fin Leorio tiene el pecho al descubierto, se abraza a su pequeño ángel y siente su piel ponerse de gallina ante el contacto abrasador. Empieza a besar con pasión el hombro de su amante hasta llegar a morderlo. El mordisco es tan fuerte que la sangre empieza a brotar, sangre que Leorio no tarda mucho en lamer con ternura. Kurapika lanza un gemido de dolor que pronto se convierte en uno de placer. El mordisco le ha resultado tan placentero que una corriente eléctrica ha recorrido su espalda hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Cuando la sangre deja de brotar, Leorio se desplaza hacia la clavícula, que lame, besa y mordisquea sin descanso. Lo hace a sabiendas de que es uno de los puntos débiles de su pequeño, cosa que demuestra los gemidos descontrolados que salen por su tentadora boca. No resiste más y vuelve a eso labios prohibidos que besa con violenta pasión, pasión a la que es respondido con idéntica fiereza. Cuando el beso acaba, vuelve a su pecho para devorar, esta vez, los dos pezones rosaditos que son tan sensibles a cualquier tipo de contacto. Los lame primero con la punta de la lengua, torturándolo hasta que gime ansioso; después los mordisquea hasta que siente las uñas de su pequeño rubio clavarse en su pelo, extasiado por el placer recibido. Cuando acaba, nota a su pequeño bajar las manos para acariciar su espalda con movimientos lánguidos que cada vez se van haciendo más intensos, más desesperados. Leorio va bajando muy despacio por su abdomen, que recorre con besos húmedos que le ponen la piel de gallina a su amante, y cuando llega al ombligo lame a su alrededor para después soplar, cosa que hace estremecerse a su rubio amado. Entonces siente las manos que antes estaban en su espalda bajar hasta el borde de su pantalón, en donde buscan el cierre para bajar la cremallera. Leorio le ayuda un poco, y en seguida los dos se encuentran vestidos únicamente con la ropa interior. Pero el moreno no puede aguantar mucho más, y con brusquedad le quita la poca ropa que le quedaba y lo deja completamente desnudo. Leorio se queda contemplándolo un buen rato, admirando las suaves curvas de su cintura, la delgadez de sus brazos, la blancura de sus piernas, la roja coloración de sus mejillas, el brillo enamorado de sus ojos. Porque sabe que le quiere, Leorio ve esos ojos brillar como los suyos propios: animados por la chispa del amor, una chispa que nunca se apagará, ni siquiera después de la muerte. Kurapika desvía la mirada:

- ¿Q… qué… miras?

- Lo hermoso que eres – le responde sin poder contenerse. – Me enamoras cada vez más. Jamás te dejaré ir, quiero que sólo seas mío. – Leorio le abraza con fuerza y entierra su cabeza en el cuello de su amante. – No me dejes nunca. Si lo haces, te juro que me moriré.

- No te dejaré. – Esta vez es Kurapika quien le acaricia el pelo a su compañero. – Ya hemos sufrido bastante. Ahora lo único que nos podrá separar será la muerte.

Kurapika busca los cariñosos labios de Leorio y los besa sin prisas, sin violencia, sólo con ternura y cariño, y con ese beso cierran el pacto de amor eterno que los mantendrá unidos por el resto de sus vidas. Leorio tumba a Kurapika en la cama y se sitúa entre sus piernas. Vuelve a bajar, pasando sus labios por su cuello, su pecho, su vientre, hasta llegar a sus piernas, esas piernas blancas que lo vuelven completamente loco. Besa y muerde suavemente las rodillas y después va subiendo muy lentamente por sus muslos, de los que lame y besa hasta la última parcela de fresca piel. Llega a las ingles, que besa dulcemente al mismo tiempo que masajea los suaves muslos. Kurapika jadea de puro placer una y otra vez, y separa más las piernas para darle mayor acceso. Leorio decide que es el momento de llevar a su ángel de vuelta al Paraíso, y empieza a chupar los testículos. Kurapika sólo atina a gritar con deleite y a arquear la espalda al mismo tiempo que se aferra con fuerza a las sábanas blancas. Ha sido un fogonazo de placer que le ha nublado la vista y que le obliga a emplear todo su autocontrol para no empezar a mover las caderas como un loco. Leorio entonces empieza a lamer y besar muy lentamente el tronco, de arriba abajo, notando cómo su ángel se tensa para no moverse. El rubio no puede más con el placer, es demasiado intenso. Esos labios húmedos que no dejan de moverse, esa lengua traviesa que no para de causarle escalofríos… El chico moreno decide que es hora de parar la tortura y se la mete entera en la boca de golpe. Su amante ya no puede más, se agarra a su pelo y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras mueve ligeramente las caderas y no deja de gemir ruidosamente. Ya no le importa que lo puedan oír los otros huéspedes, ya no importa lo que piensen Gon y Killua, sólo importa ese momento en el que se entrega por completo a Leorio, lo único que le da sentido a su vida. Kurapika empieza a sentir descargas eléctricas cada vez más intensas que le nublan la vista y van directas a su entrepierna. Sabe que está a punto de acabar e intenta decírselo a Leorio entre gemidos:

- Me… me voy a… Leorio…

- Hazlo.

- No… Quiero… hacerlo… contigo… ¡Ah!

Leorio no se aparta y deja que ese líquido tan ansiado y ardiente resbale por su garganta. Kurapika, por su parte, se apoya en los brazos para no caer de espaldas. Cuando su amante saca la cabeza de entre sus piernas, el rubio se lanza a sus labios para saborear la sustancia amarga que aún queda en su boca. Esta vez es él quien domina el beso, y Leorio se deja hacer encantado por la intensidad y la pasión que embriagan ese beso. Cuando se separan, el rubio empieza a rebuscar entre sus prendas hasta que saca un pequeño tubo de lubricante.

- ¿Y eso?

- Fue Senritsu. Me dijo que tenía la sensación de que lo iba a necesitar. Parece que te conoce mejor que yo.

- Es que juega con ventaja. Puede saber los sentimientos de los demás sólo por los latidos de su corazón. Y tú no puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás.

- Pero… yo te conozco desde hace mucho más tiempo que ella. Debería haber sabido lo que sentías en realidad, debería haber sabido que no me mentías.

- Olvida el pasado. Ahora sólo cuenta el presente y nuestro futuro.

Y tras estas palabras, Leorio coge el tubo mientras besa con ternura a su pequeño ángel. Lo abre y se unta copiosamente los dedos con el gel. Kurapika se recuesta y abre aún más sus piernas. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, el chico moreno mete el primer dedo que entra con facilidad en el interior de su amante. Empieza a moverlo, primero en círculos para después introducirlo más profundamente, y Kurapika cierra los ojos dejándose llevar por el torrente de placenteras sensaciones que le invaden. Leorio sigue mirándole a la cara para detectar cualquier gesto de dolor o incomodidad. Cuando nota que está completamente relajado, decide meter el segundo dedo. Ante esta intrusión, el rubio se tensa un poco y se agita incómodo, pero no parece que le duela. El chico moreno espera un poco antes de empezar a moverlos, en círculos y en tijera, para después simular una penetración. Esto movimientos parecen complacer a su amante, que se mueve en contra de los dedos para sentirlos con más profundidad. Su miembro está comenzando a despertar de nuevo por el placer que siente. Desea con desesperación que Leorio pronto entre en él hasta lo más profundo. El chico moreno, al ver esa expresión de abandono en su rostro, se prepara para entrar. De rodillas sobre la cama, sube a Kurapika sobre sus piernas y pone su miembro justo en la entrada de su niño rubio. Embadurna su miembro con lo que queda de lubricante y empieza a entrar lentamente. A Kurapika le duele mucho ese acto, pero no deja que ninguna expresión de dolor se trasluzca en su cara e intenta relajarse todo lo que puede. Cuando por fin entra por completo, los dos se quedan quietos, intentando acostumbrarse a las sensaciones. Leorio siente ese interior tan cálido y estrecho, como si siempre lo hubiera esperado a él, y sólo a él. Es una sensación maravillosa, casi como la sensación de estar en casa, de estar en el lugar que sólo a él le pertenece. Kurapika, por su parte, nota sensaciones contradictorias. Por un lado, siente un dolor lacerante que le atraviesa de parte a parte como una espada de fuego. Por el otro lado, ese miembro pulsante y ardiente le llena, como si por fin fuera un ser completo, como si hubiera esperado toda su vida estar así. Es Kurapika quien empieza a moverse poco a poco, con estocadas cadenciosas y suaves. Su amante le ayuda a moverse, tomándole de las caderas para levantarlo con más facilidad. Rápidamente pasan a un ritmo más vertiginoso y brutal; la ansiedad de sentirse cada vez más domina sus mentes y cuerpos. Kurapika no puede dejar de gritar, le falta el aliento, con cada embestida Leorio toca un punto en su interior que le hace ver el cielo. Lo siente tan profundo y ardiente que ya no puede contener esos gemidos que pujan por salir de su pecho. Se abraza a él con fuerza y le clava las uñas en la espalda de tan intenso que es el placer en esos momentos. Esos arañazos hacen crecer aún más la lujuria de Leorio, que comienza a besar su cuello, su cara, sus hombros, en un intento por acallar sus propios jadeos. Al cabo de unos minutos que les han parecido extremadamente cortos, notan unos pinchazos en las ingles que les anuncian la llegada de un orgasmo. Aceleran aún más las embestidas y, a causan del éxtasis, se empezaron a besar con una pasión desbordante. Entonces, un fogonazo de luz blanca les arranca el orgasmo del fondo de las entrañas y ambos gritan el nombre del otro en el beso. Kurapika mancha sus pechos, mientras Leorio llena el interior de su niño tan copiosamente que rebosa. Los dos jadean, intentando recuperar el aliento que les falta, y se sienten acalorados, pero no dejan de abrazarse. Cuando sus respiraciones se vuelven más calmadas, se miran a los ojos, sonríen, y se besan despacio, con ternura, con amor. Leorio acuesta a su pequeño en la cama con delicadeza, y este gime al sentirlo abandonar su interior. Se queda en silencio, simplemente mirándose a los ojos, acariciándose la cara mutuamente, sin prisas y con una dulzura que contrasta con el furor de su estrecha unión. Entonces Leorio se levanta bruscamente de la cama y, completamente desnudo, toma uno de sus bultos y lo abre. De dentro saca una guitarra acústica y se sienta en uno de los sillones. Completamente avergonzado, dice:

- Es… estuve una semana entera trabajando en esto.

- ¿Es una canción?

- S… sí. Es… espero… que te guste.

Leorio afina la guitarra. Inspira profundamente y toca los primeros acordes bajo la mirad atenta de su pequeño. Toma aliento y, mirando a los ojos a su ángle rubio, empieza a cantar.

_Never thought I'd feel again_

_Feel the darkness fade and see the morning sun arise_

_Never thought I'd feel alive again_

_Sense__s dull and blunt from all the lies._

_(Nunca pensé que volvería a sentir_

_A sentir la oscuridad desapareciendo y ver el sol nacer_

_Nunca pensé que volvería a sentirme vivo_

_Mis sentidos se apagan y se embotan por todas las mentiras)_

Kurapika se sienta en la cama con la sábana tapándole las piernas. Mira con intensidad la luz de la mirada de Leorio. Se siente arrastrado por ella

_Now, when I hol__d your face so close to mine_

_I see a place where the sun will shine_

_With you it is divine._

_(Y ahora, cuando veo tu cara tan cerca de la mía_

_Veo un lugar en el que el sol brillará_

_Contigo todo es divino)_

Leorio no deja de mirarlo a la cara, intentando transmitirle con esa canción todos los sentimientos que provoca ese ángel rubio en su corazón.

_Looking down into those eyes, I know_

_I'll be lost and never found again_

_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die_

_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side…_

_Dreams come true._

_(Al mirarte a los ojos, sé_

_Que me perderé y no me encontrarán jamás_

_Bésame una vez y seguro me derretiré y moriré_

_Bésame otra vez y nunca me iré de tu lado…_

_Los sueños se hacen realidad.)_

Kurapika cierra los ojos y deja que los acordes de la guitarra y la voz de su amado le envuelvan en una burbuja de felicidad. Jamás habría pensado que Leorio tuviera una voz tan suave, ni que supiera escribir canciones.

_Do I dare to trust this time?_

_Oh, the Bells of Fortune, will I ever hear them chime?_

_Only those who have been burned before_

_Truly know the meaning of your flaming core_

_(¿Me atreveré a confiar esta vez?_

_Oh, las campanas de la fortuna, ¿alguna vez las oiré repicar?_

_Sólo aquellos que ya han ardido en tu fuego_

_Conocen la verdad de tu ardiente corazón.)_

Sólo Leorio conoce la verdad que se oculta tras esa apariencia fría, sólo él, el único que ha ardido en su fuego, sabe la auténtica pasión que mueve ese corazón.

_I was the brooding night and you were dawn._

_Saving me, for I was forlorn_

_In your light I am reborn._

_(Yo era la luna meditabunda y tú el amanecer_

_Me salvaste de la tristeza_

_En tu luz he vuelto a nacer)_

Kurapika cree que esa estrofa debería cantarla él, que fue Leorio quien lo salvó de la oscuridad en la que estaba sumido, que fue gracias a su amor que dejó de perseguir a la Araña para buscar los ojos de sus compañeros.

_Looking down into those eyes, I know_

_I'll be lost and never found again_

_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die_

_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side…_

_Dreams come true._

Mientras Leorio empieza un pequeño solo de guitarra, Kurapika se destapa y se encamina hacia el sillón donde está su amado. Se pone a su espalda y lo abraza por detrás, dejando que su aroma a sudor y polvo lo envuelva. Leorio cierra los ojos y empieza las últimas estrofas.

_And__, when the walls are breaking down on us,_

_When all we see is misery,_

_Will you still believe in me?_

_(Y, cuando las paredes se derrumben a nuestro alrededor_

_Cuando todo lo que veamos sea sufrimiento_

_¿Seguirás creyendo en mí?)_

Kurapika, en su mente, responde que le seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si fuera necesario. Leorio parece entenderle y, poniendo toda su alma en las últimas nota, le sonríe con todo el amor que guarda en su corazón.

_Looking down into those eyes, I know_

_I'll be lost and never found again_

_Kiss me once and I will surely melt and die_

_Kiss me twice and I will never leave your side_

_Until the sign of winter_

_Always by your side…_

_(Al mirarte a los ojos, sé_

_Que me perderé y no me encontrarán jamás_

_Bésame una vez y seguro me derretiré y moriré_

_Bésame otra vez y nunca me iré de tu lado_

_Hasta que no haya más inviernos_

_Siempre a tu lado…)_

Los últimos acordes se pierden en el silencio que reina en la habitación. Leorio deja la guitarra a su lado y echa la cabeza hacia atrás para encarar a Kurapika.

- ¿Qué te ha parecido?

Kurapika no responde, simplemente lo besa. Ya no necesitan más palabras. El chico moreno toma en brazos al estilo nupcial al objeto de su adoración y lo lleva a la cama. Allí lo acuesta y después se posiciona encima de él. Deja reposar su cabeza en el pecho y se duerme con el sonido de los latidos pausados y la mano de su pequeño acariciándole la cabeza. Su rubio, antes de caer también en brazos de Morfeo, susurra para que sólo él pueda oírlo:

- Te quiero.


End file.
